


right from the start i knew you'd set a fire in me

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mini fics, Multi, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: Collection of various LOSH fics from various prompts from tumblr (mostly ship centric)





	1. Chapter 1 (Founders)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon- "Wait, why are you crying?" Garth/Imra/Rokk

“Wait, why are you crying?” Rokk froze when he heard Garth’s question.

“what it’s an emotional commercial? I have a heart.”

“It’s a sprocking muffin commercial Rokk!” Garth shouted exasperated

“The girl bought one for her sick grandpa how is anyone not supposed to cry!” Rokk shouted back

“Grife you two can really argue about anything.” Imra interrupted from her seat in between her two partners. “It’s a wonder why I even put with you two.”

“Last time I check it was our dashing good looks,” Garth shot back wiggling his eyebrows.

“And our charming personalities,” Rokk added. Imra smiled and shook her head.

“Yeah, I guess there’s that.”


	2. Chapter 2 (Pink Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon- "things you said when you asked me to marry you" Garth and Imra

“Garth, is this really the right time?” Imra and Garth were hiding together behind a piece of upturned street from the Scavenger’s blasts. Garth also took this time to propose. He didn’t plan to do it like this originally. He had a whole plan, but they were fighting side by side in perfect tandem and he was so struck by Imra that “Marry me” were the first words out of his mouth.

“It’s not how I originally planned this but,” He took a breath to calm his nerves, not from the lasers that were flying all around them, but for what he was about to say.

“Imra Ardeen on the day we met at the moment I first saw you I thought that there was no way that I could love a person more than I loved you in that moment. But every day since then my love, respect, and adoration for you has grown. Since the day we met you have changed my life and made me a better person than I could have ever hoped to be. We make an amazing team both on the field and off and there is no one who I trust more. I love you with every fibre of my being and I know my timing is terrible but I couldn’t go one more second without asking you this question.” he waited for a beat.

“Will you marry me?”

Imra stared at him for what felt like the longest time. Her mind, which usually was so calm and collected was total chaos trying to comprehend what was happened around her. She wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline from the fight but while her mind was still racing her hands grabbed Garth’s face and pulled him down to her lips. The world seemed to quiet and Imra’s mind was almost instantly calmed. She knew now that this feeling she felt when she was with Garth was the way she wanted to feel for the rest of her life. She broke the kiss but still held him close.

“Of course,” Both broke out into big smiles and giddy laughter, “there isn’t anything else I’d rather do.”


	3. Chapter 3 (Phantom Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> legionnairelass asked "Medic Down" + Phantom Girl x Timber Wolf where TB is the medic guy cause he totally is? <3

Usually, Brin was the one who was the first one to notice that someone was sick. So Tinya almost laughed when he tried to deny the fact that he was sick. 

“I’m fine” 

"You’re literally swaying on your feet as we speak” 

“No, I’m not” Brin argued. His words would have held more pull but the world around him started to move without his permission. Tinya came up beside him before he had a chance to fall over. 

“Yeah, sure you aren’t.” She smirked. At this point, Brin had only enough energy to grumble. The head cold he was denying had taken its hold on him and finally, after taking care of his fellow legionaries, the favour was being returned.


	4. Chater 4 (Pink Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peskyshortcake- Ship of your choice + A and B are best friends. A is applying a new flavor of chapstick.“Can I try it? I wanna have a taste,” B asks curiously.“Sure, it’s coconut cream-” A starts to reply, but before they can finish, B kisses A on the lips. (Alternately- A just puts the chapstick on B's lips.)

“Hey, Imra,” the legionnaire looked up from her holo-pad at Garth.

“Mmhm?”

“Can I try it? I wanna have a taste,” it took her a second to realize that he was talking about the chapstick she had just put on. It was a new kind that Tinya convinced her to pick up the day before when the two of them were downtown. She looked down at the tube and back at Garth. The two of them were close but this was still weird, even for him.

“Sure,” she said hesitantly, “it’s coconut cream-“

Before for she could finish she quickly became very aware that Garth was now kissing her. Caught completely off guard both Imra’s mind and body froze instantly. Sure if she was ever ambushed by an enemy she could hold her own but the moment her one of her best and oldest friends kisses her, she’s useless.

Just as quickly it happened it was over. Garth pulled back blushing and before she could say or do anything he mumbled something about Brainy needing to see him and ran out of the room leaving Imra alone in the lounge still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

Without thinking her fingers came to her lips and she blushed so deeply that her suit looked pale in comparison.

“Okay,” she told herself, “that just happened.”


	5. Chapter 5 (possible Pink Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyclone-rachel- Someone and Imra "Well excuse me psychic wonder!"

They were the only two still sitting around the table with cards int heir hands. The other Legionnaires watched them and anticipation hung heavy in the air. Garth felt chilled being only in his boxers but felt confident that he would win the next round. Imra sat across from him almost fully dressed aside from her gloves and a shoe. He looked at her before smirking and laying down his cards.

"Full house queens over threes." He leaned back looking satisfied. That is until Imra continued to look unphased. 

"Looks like I win again." She said laying down her cards, "full house aces over tens" 

"How did you know you would win?"

"Easy, I read you." 

"Well, excuse me, psychic wonder! That is cheating!" 

"Garth I read your body language, not your mind." He was about to argue when Tinya chirped up,

"Come on Sparky you lost fair and square." Across from him, Imra sat arms crossed looking all too pleased with herself.

"She's right Garth, you know the rules. You lose, you strip."

The legionnaires around him started cheering and before he knew it they were all chanting "Off! Off! Off! Off!"

Garth reluctantly stood up triggering a new chorus of cheers.

"I will get back at you for this." He told her, Imra only smirked. 

"I look forward to seeing you try."


	6. Brownies (Phantom Wolf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightshine629 asked “I’m gonna lay down and die for like half hour okay?” Phantom Wolf please! <3 <3

“What are you doing?” Brin asked when he walked into the room to see Tinya laying on the floor. He knew the girl was dramatic but this was a bit extra even for her.

“I’m gonna lay down and die for like half an hour okay?” She answered, looking at him standing in the doorway.

“You’re mom called again?”

“Yep.”

“Grilled you again about how to live your life?”

“Yep.”

He sat down beside her and placed a plate of brownies next to her.

“Here. They’re fresh out of the oven.” without looking Tinya picked one up and took a bite. Brin watched waiting for her reaction.

“Have I ever told you that I’m gonna marry you one day so I can be surrounded by delicious baked goods.”

“That good huh.”


	7. Date Night (Pink Lightning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nightshine629 asked “Come on, gimme a cheesy line, you know you wanna too.” Pink Lightning

Two legionnaires trying to coordinate leave was tricky business. most of the time one could only count on stolen moments or late night dinners in the cafeteria, whatever legionnaires could get really. Every moment counted.

So scheduling date night for two legion founders was an impossible feat.

Yet the stars aligned and Garth and Imra had bribed and traded their way to a night off. The plan was simple; meet outside HQ, dinner, dancing, no alerts from their rings unless the fate of the universe was hanging in the balance.

Garth was pacing outside the front door when Imra finally passed through them.

“Sorry I’m late, Jan asked me about some old case and I lost track of time.” she apologized, giving him a quick peck only to catch his still staring.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I just— Nah it’s nothing.” Imra raised her brow giving him a pointed look.

“Come on, gimme a cheese line, you know you wanna too.” Garth smiled,

“I just wanted to tell you how good that dress looks on you.”

“But….”

“But,” Garth smirked, “it would look better on my bedroom floor.”

“Garth Ranzz that is your worst one yet.” Imra rolled her eyes but was still smiling.

“And yet, you are still here.” He smiled back, “but we should go, I didn’t promise to do Brin’s laundry so we could miss our reservation.” Garth offered his arm which she gladly took.

“Aw, you’re doing laundry for me?”

“Who else am I going to find that puts up with my cheesy pickup lines?”


End file.
